1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protective cover plate, and more particularly to the protective cover plate applied to a display of a portable electronic appliance so that not only it can achieve flattened appearance but also achieves dustproof and dirt prevention efficacies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since digital information market is developed, 3C products' application grows up within very short time, and many 3C products uses touch panels to enhance operating ability and convenience. However, touch panel products may have scratches and liens after using it for a while. Consequently, these touch panels may cause blur and affect visual feeling, and the whole device is not beautiful any more. To overcome the foregoing problem, different kinds of protectors are provided to protect the touch panels.
A conventional protector only has dustproof function and lacks for scratch resistance feature. While manufacturing the conventional protector, a segmental difference surface may cause the recess and deformation of the protector due to the segmental difference surface generated by the printing. Once the protector is recessed and deformed, it may form a concave lens at optical effect. When light passes through it, the reflection is formed to generate interfered fringes. At this time, a user will see a plurality of circular fringes arranged at a concentric circle on the touch panel. The foregoing phenomenon is called Newton ring. Newton ring may interfere with the screen of the touch panel. The user will see worse visual effect on the screen while passing through the protector and cause uncomfortableness. Thus, current protectors may be required with more functions, and such functions are an important research issue.
Due to the foregoing shortcomings, an ideal and easy to use structure is not developed yet, the inventor(s) provides a novel protective cover plate having inventive step based upon his/her research to match the efficacy for current protectors, and not only the protector can achieve flattened appearance but also achieves dustproof and dirt prevention efficacies.